Malteasers
by AlanGoesToSchool
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet in secondary school and the story of their relationship. The story is Percabeth centric but will have elements of Thalico and Jiper. Good grammar. Not a whole lot of drama. First publish. Please be kind. Chapters to follow soon :).
1. Malteasers

Capter 1

Malteasers

It was happening again, I really tried not to make it a habit, but again and again I would find myself turning my head slightly to sneak a glimpse of the forever chased Percy Jackson. It was 3:30, fifteen minutes left of school and I had to endure a free class with him sitting a few rows behind me. His untameable raven black hair fell over his bright sea-green eyes, I sat and stared at the crinkle above his right eye that would appear every time he got confused. Honestly, I am more of an observer, daydreaming of talking to him, getting lost in imaginary scenarios where he notices me instead of studying. I turned around slowly, trying to give the impression I'm suddenly interested in the car park outside of the window, deciding that it looks natural if I accidentally turn too far and see him, see those eyes again. I stare at him for a moment too long and his eyes suddenly jerk upwards making eye contact . I swing my head around so fast my stupid blonde curls follow suit and wrap themselves around my face, I buried my face in my arms to hide the growing heat I could feel in my cheeks, discretely clawing stands of hair out of my mouth, "Do you want one?" I hear him laugh behind me, I turn to see the corner of his mouth raised in a down played smile. I stared back a blank expression, "you weren't exactly subtle" he held out a packet of opened _Malteasers_ to me. Thousands of responses flew across my mind in that instant but none of them came to pass, I stretched my arm out smiling, but at the last moment he pulled the bag away, "on one condition, you help me out with this" he pointed down to his maths book, a pleading look took control if his face, pouting his lips and raising his eyebrows, replacing his trouble-maker grin. I moved and sat beside him, he smelled of sea-air, intoxicating enough to distract me yet again. "So what chapter you doing?" I said as calmly as I could, "Integration, my dyslexia isn't making this any easier" he said embarrassed, looking into my eyes, that moment seemed to last a lifetime. I tore my eyes away from his awkwardly, not really knowing where to look, and eventually settled for his maths book. I looked at the question "You see you have to add one to the power, and then put the whole thing over the new power like this, and then sub in the values you have for the limits for x and minus away". I looked up to see his eyes staring into mine again, he looked away embarrassed, smiling, gently shaking his head "what's a root?" he asked voice breaking.

I spent the entire day with him, even when the bell rang we both looked at each and smiled happily carrying on. Even when Nico came in, his best friend, the two ran the school together. He asked if he needed help with his homework, causing Percy to put his arm around me and say that I explained it better, Nico smiled and feigned jealousy. Nico was a senior with us, tall, slender with an olive-pale complexion. He had cut his obsidian black hair short on the back and sides leaving it long and floppy on the top hanging down the right side if his face. He was nice, but again, much like everyone else in this school, never really paid any attention to me. That wasn't his fault, I intentionally kept a low profile, not bothering with the constant flow of drama that comes with being socially present. He left us alone again, the comfortable silence surrounding us as he tried another equation, while I subtly stared at that crinkle above his eye. We spent three hours together, going over question after question, him making me laugh over and over again while he smiled and simply looked at me. "Come on" he got up abruptly grabbing my hand, butterflies seemed to physically attack my stomach causing me to slightly jump, "shit, sorry! I didn't mean to do that" he blurted out placing a hand on my back, which to be honest wasn't much better. "No, it's alright, I was just caught by surprise" I said looking up at him. "I want you to meet someone" he said excitedly, the patented trouble-maker grin appearing once again causing my heart to go into overdrive. Rolling on the balls of his feet, he grabbed his car keys and opened the door for me waiting patiently for me to pack my bag meticulously opposed to his tactic of throwing sheets everywhere and anywhere. His attitude was infectious, I immediately felt the same, ready, excited for whatever it was. He brought me outside and opened his car door for me. The silver hatchback had surfboards and floaties in the backseats, "what are they for?" I asked when he got in, "parachuting" he replied nonchalantly taking a second or two delay to look at the incredulous look on my face, "work, they're for work" he said laughing as I gently pushed his arm. "I work at the beach, teaching kids how to swim, surf and stay safe in water and stuff" he explained casually, "that's amazing" I shouted, immediately regretting my sudden outburst, looking down, but he just looked at me and smiled "yeah, I've always had a thing with the sea, just feels natural when I'm in it" he smiled goofily. "Can you believe I'm not able to swim?" I said quietly, biting my lower lip. "Yeah, well, disregarding the fact that you have never experienced one of the greatest things in life" waving his hands about in an effort to convey just how much of a tragedy it is "I want you to meet my mum".


	2. Wisegirl

DISCLAIMER

I don't own anything bar the story plot.

Malteasers

Chapter 2

'Wisegirl'

I was terrified, adrenaline pumping through my veins, feeling the constant throbbing of my bloodstream in the ends of my fingers, I don't know how I was meant to process this sudden jump from 'maths homework' to 'lets meet the fam'.

"So why do you want me to meet your mum?" I cautiously questioned hiding my suddenly clammy palms under my thighs. "I just think she would really like you, you know?" He said not taking his eyes of the road until the "you know?", I almost melted, his eyes were honest, true and kind, all of which was housed within those dreamy sea-green eyes and windswept jet-black hair.

"Well, its just me and my mum at home right now, I never knew my dad. Well, I soon realised my mum was struggling so I got a job, helped pay the rent, didn't go to parties and saved my money. I've been doing this since I was like fifteen, but now I can tell she's starting to feel, sort of guilty I guess, long story short I want to show her that im still having a fun, and making new friends" he explained. "It also helps that she thinks smart people are just the coolest, and you Chase, are extremely smart" he stated laughing nervously. I smiled, heat filling my cheeks at the thought of his mother approving me, of percy approving of me.

We talked casually for the rest of the journey, him professionally manoeuvring the crowded streets of Manhattan while giving me pains in my cheeks and stitches in my stomach from laughter, all of which he seemed to revel in, loving every minute of it. I didn't want the laughter to end, I wanted to prolong it as much as possible, savouring every last detail of this moment, but inevitably, we eventually arrived at the small apartment complex near Queensboro Bridge. Percy noticed the dissapointed look appear on my face. "Don't worry Chase, my mum's a lot like me, I think you'll like her" he said, that infectious smile appearing again, something so out of place for me, unnatural almost, to see such joy and happiness around me during the day, it felt weird and strange. The exact opposite to the mundane routine I play out from 7:30 to 4:30. Slowly letting the day drip by, patiently waiting to seek refuge in a book at home away from everyone. For most people that would be the very definition of a recluse, and I guess to some extent I am, I like being alone but sometimes it feels like I don't have an option.

I opened the car door to see Percy standing with his hand out "chivalry still has a chance, your mother raised you well" I said laying my palm in his. He grabbed our bags and hit number 10 in the elevator. Percy glanced up the floor numbers whirring past on the screen, his jaw line becoming even more pronounced. "Uuh" escaped from my thoughts into the small cramped elevator, he turned his head intrigued, the crease above his eyebrow appearing again, "you alright there Chase?" He asked smiling. "Yes" I replied looking down trying to hide my now shaking knees at the way he said my name. The bell dinged and the doors opened to a long bland corridor with a red carpet, all the doors were a dark brown colour surronded my bleak grey walls, bar one door, the door I found myself standing infront of. It had a tasteful dark blue colour with a variety of potted plants by the door, an added effort their neighbours have not reciprocated apparently.

Percy opened the door and flung our bags down beside the shoe rack. The apartment was far more spacious than what I was expecting, I clean white open plan kitchen leading into a living room, with wooden tiles and counters complementing it, giving it a homely feel to the place.

A bull-dog came bounding around the corner excitedly, tongue hanging out smiling, "hello Mrs." Percy said bending down and stroking her "how are you" drawing out the 'you' as if she were a child. "This is Mrs. O'Leary" he laughed standing back up leaving the dog now very annoyed.

"Percy is that you?" A voice shouted from a behind a closed door, a sweet, meloncholic voice, one that seemed to resurrect the few happy memories I have with my family. When the woman appeared from behind the door she was exactly how I envisioned her from her voice. A kind warm face with long black hair and friendly brown eyes. "And who is this young girl?" She said raising an eyebrow at percy while walking towards me. "Im Annabeth Chase Ms. Jackson" I said smiling "I was helping Percy out with his homework". "Please dear, call me Sally" the warm, welcoming voice resonating deep within me, a wave of sudden anxiety and panic manifested inside me, these foreign feelings of acceptance are completely new for me, its nice and heartwarming, but still strange. I smile a genuine smile, one filled with gratitude and nod. "Well I best let you guys study away in Percy's room, I'll just be here, chilling, making cookies and whatnot" she says with that playful air Percy has, leaning on the countertop in the middle of the kitchen. "Alright mom, calm it down a notch" Percy complains laughing while ushering me out of the room.

As I turn to leave, Sally lowers her head at me and winks, a troublemaker wink, but managed to convey a sense of approval. I felt my cheeks heat up as I am being lead through a short corridor to a different room. Feeling elated and strong for the first time in years. When the door opens, im struck by the contrast from this room to the rest, a calm light blue encloses the small room, a desk placed in the corner, a chest of draws with a mirror on it to my left, and a single bed flush against the wall on my right.

It wasn't until now that I realised Percy's hand had been on my back guiding me here, honestly it felt so natural that it felt wrong when he pulled away and left the small of my back cold in comparison. He pulled out an old used chair from behind the desk, "Only the best for you Chase" he stated with mock reverence bowing. "Thank you Sir" I returned, taking the chair thankfully, while he pulled up another one beside me eagerly.

I started to pull out my books but I kept finding myself getting distracted by my surroundings; the posters, the pictures, the trophies, all of which dragged me off track constantly. The study session went by pretty smoothly. Halfway through he left to go talk to his mom fir a second, but when he returned Percy slowly moved his chair closer to min than it was before. My voice broke each timehe discretely pulled his chair closer. Halfway through Sally knocked and asked if I would like to stay for dinner, I was about to thankfully decline and say something about needing to get home or something, but I saw something glint in Percy's eyes, something like excitement mixed with nervousness. I turned back to Sally and told her that I would love to stay for dinner.

Twenty minutes later Sally called us down to a table set with candles and napkins, Percy stopped at the door when he saw the beautifully decorated lounge. "Mum! What's this all about?!" He half shouted happily. "This isnt what I meant!".I stifled a laugh and began to grin wildly, "What did you mean then?" I questioned playfully tilting my head to the side, my hair falling over my shoulder. "Ugh" Percy stumbled, beginning to turn a shade of red. "Okay, I asked my mum to ask you to stay for dinner, but I meant just a chill meal, so you could stay a bit longer" he finished. "So you want me to stay longer" I blushed, "you could have just asked me" I said pulled up a chair staring him down. He just stood there at the door smiling at me, not knowing what to say.

"Are you going to stand there all day or?" I asked playfully. It was then Sally walked in with a box of pizza. "What are you doing Percy, sit down with the girl and talk to her" Percy jumped to life and grabbed the chair beside me. "I swear I have to do everything around here" she said smiling at Percy's innocence. "Be kind Annabeth, I don't want him spaced out like that all night" she said laughing. It was then I noticed that the table was only set for two people. "Are you not eating with us Sally?" I asked smiling. "No dear, Percy had clear instructions for that" she said leaving the room smiling mischievously.

"Okay, that is true, but I also thought it would be nice to have some time to ourselves". I started to blush reading between the lines. "So you basically just asked your mom to ask me on a date?" I said smiling crazily at him. "Well no, kind of, yes that is exactly what I did I guess" he finally confessed, sheepishly smiling. "All you had to do was ask" I whispered in his ear, lightly kissing his cheek" I pulled away just in time. Sally burst through the door again "So what do you guys want for des- " she noticed the vacant expression on Percy's face. "ah Annabeth, what did you do, he's zoned out again" she laughed, causing him to return to reality.

The rest of the meal went amazingly, filled with laughter and teasing. When it reached eleven o'clock I decided I had to leave and go back home, much to Percy's dismay he drove me home. We arrived at my small house ten minutes later, silently sitting in his car as it slowly pulled to a halt, neither one of us wanting to leave the other's presence.

"I guess you shlould probably go in then, we've come this far" he said jokingly. I turned and smiled at him, he got out to open my door, but as he turned around the boot I beat him to it and opened the door to smash my lips against his. The moment had an eternal quality, the amount of passion shared between us seemed impossible. He placed his hand on my cheeks and my hands found their way to his hair. I heartbreakingly broke the connection and stared directly into his sea-green eyes, a clear mistake. I sighed "well, ugh, I'll see you tomorrow" I said placing my hand on his chest, another mistake. I turned my back and started to walk up to my door. "Goodnight Wisegirl" he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Please excuse the bad grammar and everything, typed this all on my phone. This chapter is dedicated to PercabethfanNo.1 I wouldn't have written this chapter otherwise. If you haveany suggestions or whatever pm me, Thanks Alan x


End file.
